Keys
by SassyAngel05
Summary: S/S! Part Four of Haven Series. Sark has to make some stuff up to Sydney. How does he do it? NEW CHAPTER! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Title: Keys  
Author: Vona  
Disclaimer: All except for Sark's family are J.J. Abrams. If only I had thought of them first.  
Pairing: S/S  
Summary: Will finds Sark's family and Sydney takes him to them. Later, they had a fight and he disappears for a long period of time, making her angrier. He comes back with a surprise! Part Four of the Haven Series  
Rating: PG  
PREVIOUSLY: Sark helps Sydney save Vaughn from Sloane, after he is captured for protecting Sydney and the others. Sloane had discovered Sydney's cover. Sydney has started helping Sark with a Rambaldi jewelry box, and she had to help him get a manual and key that goes along with it. Finally, after many struggles, Sydney admitted that she was falling in love with Sark, and Sark admitted he loved her. Sydney is still uncovering Sark's past.  
  
  
Keys  
  
  
Will Tippin looked up excitedly from his computer.  
"I found them. At least I think I did."  
Sydney hopped up from her seat and peered over Will's shoulder.  
"Katherine and Eric Canton - London!" Sydney read.  
"Yes. He works at the British Museum. She's a kindergarten teacher."  
Sydney hugged Will tightly.  
"You are so amazing, Will! Is there a phone number?"  
He clicked around and pointed to it. She scribbled the digits down. She grabbed the portable phone and ran into her bedroom, leaving Will behind wondering what she as going to do.  
  
Sydney punched in the numbers carefully. She took a deep breath as short bells were heard. A soft voice, heavily accented British came through, "Hullo?"  
"Is this Katherine Canton?"  
"Yes. I am not interested in buying..."  
"No! I'm not trying to sell you anything. My name is Sydney Bristow. I have something I think you will want to hear, but it's going to seem unbelievable. You will have to trust me, Mrs. Canton."  
"I am intrigued."  
"15 years ago, your son, Andrew, was kidnapped."  
"Yes." Her voice broke.  
"I...he's alive and well. He's tried to find you for years, but he hasn't been able to."  
She heard a gasp. "Eric! This lady says she knows where Andy is!"  
Sydney heard a mixed jumble as the phone switched over.  
"Mr. Canton?"  
"How could you make something like this up? It isn't funny at all."  
"I'm not making this up. He's alive. Please. I want to have you meet each other."  
"Where are you?"  
"Los Angeles. But I'd rather we come to you."  
"Why should I believe you?"  
"You don't have to."  
Eric fell quiet. "When?"  
"Soon. I can't be sure of the exact dates. The two of us lead extremely complicated lives."  
"What does he do?"  
"I'll let him explain that to you."  
"Are you sure he's well?"  
"Yes."  
She heard him sigh.  
"Thank you, Mr. Canton. I'll be calling you back in a few days."  
"Thank you, Miss Bristow, if you speak the truth."  
Sydney disconnected and smiled.  
  
Sark came through the dor.  
"Hey, Luv. How are you holding up?"  
Sydney rushed over and hugged him. He breathed deeply.  
"Miss me?"  
"We have to go to London."  
She said, quickly, avoiding his question.  
"What?"  
"Now. We have to leave for London."  
"Why? We were just there."  
"Please."  
"I just get here and you already want to leave."  
"It's important."  
"Tell me."  
"It's a secret."  
"I'm rubbing off on you."  
He smiled at her, then. He whispered, "Can I kiss you?"  
She nodded eagerly. He conceded, kissing her hard.  
"I missed you, Syd."  
She grinned and ran into the bedroom, grabbing her bag. She slid on some red sunglasses.  
"C'mon!"  
"You're absolutely giddy. What is going on?"  
Sydney shrugged. "Bye, you guys!" She took his hand, dragging him out the door, leaving a shell shocked Will, a hurt Vaughn, and a grinning Francie behind.  
  
They were on a double decker bus.  
"I love these things. I don't know why." Sydney commented.  
Sark shrugged. "It's alright. For public transportation."  
"Story-time, Andrew."  
"What now?"  
"How did you come up with the name Sark?"  
"When Irina found me, she asked me my name. I didn't want to give her my real name, I didn't trust her yet. I glanced around and down the street was Sarkley's shoes. So I told her I was Andrew Sark. Now if she believed me, that's a whole other story, but she accepted it. I was Mr. Sark from then on."  
She nodded.  
"Now will you tell me what the big surprise is? You may have Interpol waiting for me at the hotel, for all I know."  
Sydney tilted her head. "I wouldn't do that!"  
"Oh, but wouldn't you?"  
"How come you never killed me? You had so many chances to, but you always hesitated."  
He closed his eyes.  
"Answer."  
"I don't know. You just made things so much more interesting. I was racing you for the next artifact, trying to outsmart you, waiting to see how you would try to outsmart me. It was almost fun. If I killed you, I would have ended all that."  
"Oh."  
"You aren't always going to like the answers you find, Luv. You know I'm a bit shady."  
"A bit?"  
She pulled him off the bus and into a small elegant restaurant.  
  
He whispered huskily, "If you wanted a romantic getaway, I could have planned someplace better than London. Tahiti, perhaps."  
Sydney shook her head. She glanced around, searching for the people in the picture that they had sent. She spotted them at a corner table. Sydney intertwined their hands and took him to the corner. He stared at the elder couple and he couldn't stop. He just stared. He couldn't even speak. She grinned. "Mr, Mrs. Canton, I'm Sydney Bristow. We spoke on the phone. This is Andrew S...Canton."  
The couple was crying. Sark still hadn't said anything. He just gripped her hand tightly. Sydney nudged him and finally he snapped him. "Mum? Dad?"  
He hugged them. He looked like he would never let go. Sydney felt tears in her eyes.   
"Blythe, Charity, it is him."  
Sydney saw a blond and a black haired girl appear from the shadows. Sark looked like was in heaven. Suddenly, they saw several flashes go off. His mouth dropped open and glanced at Sydney. He hurried over to offender. "Who are you?"  
"I work with the London Times."  
"Give me the film."  
"Excuse me? This is such a heartfelt story. We need..."  
"Absolutely no coverage on this event."  
Sark's eyes clouded, blue ice now. He pushed the man against the wall.  
"Give me the film."  
The reporter looked at him shocked.  
"Wh..why?"  
Sydney put her hand on Sark's shoulder.  
"Please, just give him the film. And don't write the story."  
The reporter adjusted his collar and slowly handed the film over.  
Sark exposed it all. "No more pictures."  
The four Cantons were also confused. Sydney sighed. It had been ruined.  
"Andrew, the nice man was just doing his job." Katherine reprimanded.  
"And then the Alliance might have seen Sydney and killed all five of you."  
"What?"  
His blue eyes widened. "Nothing."  
Sydney sat next to him.  
"It's really a long story."  
"Oh, okay, then."  
Sark turned to Sydney.   
"Have I mentioned how much I love you?"  
"Not for three weeks."  
"I love you."  
Sydney blushed.  
Both of his parents smiled. "So, are you two married?"  
"NO!" They both shouted at the same time.  
"Okay. Dating?"  
"Kind of. In a way only the two of us could." Sark muttered.  
Sydney laughed.  
"What have you been doing since I left, Mum?"  
"We moved two years after you disappeared. We looked for you for so many years. I never gave up hope. I had to move away from Liverpool. I couldn't handle living there. I saw you everywhere, I could even hear you playing in your room."  
"I'm sorry, Mum."  
"Oh, It's not your fault. Just tell me, are you happy, Andy?"  
His mother searched him with the same blue eyes that Sark had. He averted his gaze.  
"Of course, I am, Mum."  
She sighed in relief and Sark was glad he was such a great liar. Only person he couldn't contstantly fool was Sydney. She didn't fall for anything.  
"I think your mother should tell me some stories about little Andrew."  
Sydney's eyes were glittering with mischief.  
"Oh, no, you don't. You will not interrogate her for information."  
His mother winked at her. "Don't worry. We'll have plenty of time for that, when Andy isn't around."  
Sydney giggled. Sark slowly placed his arm around her.  
"So, Andrew, what's your job?" Eric asked, conversationally.  
He shifted, uncomfortably, "Oh, I work for an international organization."  
Sydney smirked.  
"Do you travel a lot?"  
"A lot. All over the world, actually."  
"How fascinating. Have I heard of it?"  
"I sincerely doubt it."  
Sydney was watching him smooth talk his way around the truth. It caused some questions to rise inside. Did Sark lie to her a lot? She never knew if he was lying. Sark noticed she had zoned out.  
"Luv, did you hear them?"  
"Huh?"  
"They want to know what you do."  
His eyes were sparkling with something that Sydney hadn't seen often. It usually appeared when he though he had defeated Sydney in a fight.  
"I work at home. An investigator with my friend."  
Sark cocked an eye brow.  
"It's how I found you all. Will helped me."  
"Will helped you find my parents?"  
"He helped me find Andrew Canton's parents."  
"Ah."  
"Will you two stay with us tonight? You can meet Blythe's husband."  
Sark glanced at Sydney. She nodded.  
"Okay." The family left for the Canton home.  
  
The minute Sydney and Sark were in the bedroom, he lifted her up and kissed her as passionately as he ever had.  
"I can't believe you found my parents."  
She kissed him.  
"You wanted to find them. You seemed so sad when you told me about them."  
"I was. Good Lord, Sydney, I think I've finally stopped falling and you do something like this, and I'm even deeper in love with you than before. I'm drowning in you. I love you so much."  
Sydney beamed. "I love you, too, Andrew. I want you to be happy. Are you?"  
"I'm getting there."  
She seemed satisfied. He started to kiss her again when Charity came in.  
"Blythe...Oh! Sorry!"  
Sark grinned evilly. "It's okay, Charity."  
"Blythe and Jeremy just got her. He wants to meet you."  
"Do you have a boyfriend?"  
"No. Not right now. Come to the living room when you're...done here."  
Sydney pushed her head into his chest, embarrassed. "We're ready." Sydney followed Sark into the living room. 


	2. Keys Chapter Two

Disclaimer first chapter.  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"Jeremy Morrison, Blythe's husband." He extended his hand to Sark. He had brown hair and green eyes, and looked like a man madly in love with his wife.  
"Andrew Canton."  
"Have I seen you before?" He asked, curiously.  
"I doubt that."  
Jeremy tried to place him. "In Paris! Yes! You were sitting with an older man. A bombshell was singing to you both. She had bright red hair, certainly you recall it. A huge shoot out occured shortly after her song. She was involved."  
Sark and Sydney exchanged a look.  
"No. Not me. I would have remembered something like that."  
Jeremy dropped the subject. He started to study Sydney, trying to see if he recognized her. She smiled at him, trying to detract his scrutiny.  
"So, tell me, about you three. Mum told me all about her and Dad."  
Jeremy smiled at the couple. "I work for Interpol. I'm one of the senior officers, actually."  
Sark nearly fell out of his chair. He couldn't keep a quiet laugh from escaping. The irony of it all.  
"What?" Charity asked curiously.  
"Nothing."  
Jeremy studied him.  
"Oh, my gosh."  
"What is it, Sweetie?" Blythe asked. He gave Sark a hard glare.  
"It isn't anything."  
Sark knew he had been recognized. Blythe continued, "I'm a teacher like Mummy. Jeremy and I have been married for a year."  
Charity said, "I attend Oxford for my Masters in Archeology."  
Sark nodded. "That sounds fascinating."  
"How long are you going to be here, Andy?"  
"I have to leave soon. Like tomorrow."  
"Where will you go?" Jeremy asked.  
"Business trip in Rome." He lied.  
"Italy!" Charity exclaimed.  
"Yes. I will keep in touch."  
"I'm so glad you found us."  
"Me, too."  
"Sydney, you'll always be a part of our family. You brought our son back to us." Katherine said from the kitchen.  
"I was glad to. He deserves to be happy."  
"He's happy with you."  
Sydney seemed surprised. She looked up at him. He ran his hand through his hair, avoiding her gaze.  
"I'm exhausted. I think I'll go on to bed, if you don't mind?"  
"Go on, Syd."  
"It was great to meet you, Jeremy."  
Sydney disappeared into the bedroom, wanting to leave the family together.  
  
Jeremy smiled. "I need to ask Andy something in private. A man thing."  
Sark sighed. He knew this was coming. He stepped out on the porch steps.   
"I know who you are, Mr. Sark."  
"I'm ecstatic that my reputation precedes me."  
"But you are Blythe's brother."  
"That I am."  
"She'll never believe me if I tell what you are. She only remembers her big brother who protected her from everything evil. She shouldn't have to know that you are the evil now. I'll let you get away now, but only once."  
"So I can't ever see my sister ever again?" Sark wanted to make sure that he got all of this straight.  
"Yes."  
Sark closed his eyes.  
"You cannot run my life, Mr. Morrison. I'd kill you before I let you keep me away from Blythe. I've only just found her."  
"Is that a threat, Mr. Sark?"  
"You bet it is."  
"Sydney. Does she work for you?"  
"No. She's a CIA agent."  
"Excuse me."  
"I will not tell you anything else about her. You don't deserve to know."  
"Does she..."  
"We were the biggest adversaries there ever was. By the way, don't ever threaten me again. I am the master of them and you little Interpol people don't scare me. The only person I ever had to be a little worried about was Sydney and look at us now."  
He went inside, hugged his family and went to bed.  
  
Sydney was still awake, reading, when he came in. He looked stressed out, massaging his temples.  
"He knows!"  
"Jeremy."  
"He threatened me."  
"He threatened you."  
"Yeah. Like I'd be scared. I don't care if people know who I am."  
"Except your family."  
"Yes. Mum wants me to be happy, so I will be. The girls want their big brother back, so I'll be him. Dad wants his only son back, here I am. I am Andrew Canton here, not Mr. Sark."  
Sydney massaged his temples. She pressed firm kisses on each side. He held onto her, putting his head at the nape of her neck. "I knew you would have Interpol waiting for me." He joked.  
Sydney let the laughter erupt from her. "Andrew..."  
He shushed her before pulling her down next to him. They fell asleep holding each other near.  
  
A tearful good bye was exchanged between the family. Sark knew he had to leave now, though, before his favorite brother-in-law reported him and jeapordized Sydney's whereabouts. They boarded the plane and Sydney settled comfortably in the seat. Sark began conversationally, "I've decoded the manual completely and the jewelry box works."  
"Really?"  
"I used the key to unlock the box and inside was a bracelet Rambaldi designed."  
"Oh."  
"The bracelet can be used as a map."  
"A map?"  
"Yes, to a spot in Mexico, just outside of Mexico City."  
"What's there?"  
"It doesn't specify. But I'm going to find out. Are you in?"  
"You need someone to watch your back and keep you from getting to confident."  
"You say confident like it's a bad thing."  
She nodded. "With you it is."  
The two fell quiet, Sark happy to be near Sydney.  
"What exactly are you doing now? I mean, who do you for?"  
"I work for myself."  
"But are you working for the greater good or bad?"  
"I'm neutral, Luv."  
"You can't be neutral!"  
"Well, I am."  
"What are you using all of the Rambaldi artifacts for?"  
"My big plan to take over the world."  
"Andrew, why won't you tell me?"  
"I did tell you. I'm neutral. I have no underlying plan right now."  
Sydney looked at him doubtfully.  
"Fine. I'll drop it for now."  
She looked out the window, biting on her lower lip.  
"Don't pout, Luvie."  
"I'm not."  
"That is your pouting face."  
She rolled her eyes.  
"Leave me alone."  
"Sydney."  
"If you don't trust me enough to tell me the truth, don't even bother talking to me at all."  
She stood up and walked down the aisle, managing to avoid him the rest of the flight.  
  
Sydney hurried inside and locked the door. Will jumped up and hugged her.  
"How'd it go?"  
"Very well. The family was ecstatic to be runited with Andrew."  
Will smiled. "I'm glad I could help someone. I've felt sort of useless since Tai Pei."  
They heard a pounding on the door.  
"Sydney Bristow! Open the door!"  
She ignored him. The other three exchanged glances.  
"You're not letting Sark in?" Francie asked.  
"Nope."  
She headed into the bedroom without once responding to Sark's calls. He unlocked the door with his spare key. He entered the room. "She's in the bedroom, isn't she?"  
Francie nodded.  
"Has she ever been this mad at you three before?"  
Will nodded as did Francie. Vaughn shook his head.  
"How soon until she'll start talking to me again?"  
"Depends on what you did." Francie offered.  
"She thinks I'm lying to her."  
"Are you?"  
Sark didn't answer.  
"Uh huh. At least five or six days, probably a week."  
Sark's voice became stiff. "Fine. If she wants to be that way, I won't stop her."  
He picked up his suitcase, walked out of the house, and slammed the door.  
"He just walked out on her. Things are not looking up for him." Francie commented.  
Will said, quietly, "Good. He deserves it."  
"You'd have Sydney be miserable, so you can get back at Sark?"  
He shrugged. "It's better for Sydney also."  
Francie shook her head again, "No, it's not. He cares for Sydney."  
"He can't. He's a monster who can't feel."  
"Obviously he can."  
They stopped speaking for the moment. 


	3. Keys Chapter Three

Disclaimer first chapter.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
It had been three weeks since the last fight. Sydney had calmed down, ready to forgive, and then got angered again. Three weeks! He hadn't contacted them in three weeks. She just wanted to take him down this very moment. She wanted to break something. When she was a double, she took out a lot of pent up frustrations in her fights. So she waited for any sign of Sark. One day later, he appeared. The minute he walked in the door, Sydney punched his face and kicked him in the groin before twisting him over her shoulder. He landed on the coffee table, which broke into wood shards. She hovered over him.  
"I see you're mood has improved greatly." Sark said before jumping up and tackling her onto the couch.  
"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" She rolled over and kicked him in the stomach. Francie jumped out of the way. Will and Vaughn came running into the living room to see what the commotion was.  
"I went to Mexico."  
He flipped her over and held her by the throat.  
"WITHOUT ME?!"  
She headbutted him.   
"Only to case the area."  
He kicked her in the leg, but she jumped over his foot. She grabbed him into a head lock. He overpowered her arms and pulled them behind her. He pushed her against the wall, panting.  
"I picked something up for you on the way."  
She tried to twist out of his grip, but he had too good of a hold on her. He studied her with excited blue eyes. He put his hands in his pocket.  
"Aw, bloody box. I lost it. In our fight!"  
He growled.  
"A box? The jewelry box?"  
"A box."  
He kept a hold of her as she searched around the living room. He found it by the table. He picked it up.  
"Here it is."  
Sydney's mouth dropped open.  
"That looks like a..."  
He shrugged. "Does it?"  
"Yes! Yes! It does!"  
He looked at Sydney and briefly let go of her. She had stopped struggling.  
"Will you marry me, Sydney?"  
He opened the box. Inside was a platinum ring with a large heart shaped diamond in the center. She stared at it for a moment. She gasped, "Andrew..."  
Sydney couldn't stop smiling. She could feel her eyes well up.  
"How do you do that?"   
She asked, slamming a fist into his chest.  
"What?"  
"Make me want to kill you and then in 2.5 seconds, I love you more than before."  
"I know I'm supposed to blather on some romanticisms, you changed my life, you make me a better man, I can't live without you, but I think you already know all of that. You know exactly how you effect me, Luv. Just answer my question."  
Sydney glanced around the room at her three closest friends. Will and Michael were in a state of shock, these priceless expressions on their faces. Francie looked ecstatic for her, but she didn't really know the whole story of Mr. Sark. Sydney stared into his eyes.  
"Yes."  
"Yes?"  
"Yes."  
He kissed her lightly, his lips just barely brushing against hers. Sydney deepened the kiss.  
"I love you." She whispered in between kisses.  
His eyes were twinkling again. His forehead rested gently against hers. She broke into a huge grin. He took her left hand and slid the ring down her finger. She watched it glittering in the light, changing from blue, to yellow, to green, back to clear.   
"It's so beautiful."  
"I hope so."  
"Did you buy it?"  
"You mean, did I not steal it?"  
She shrugged, nonchalantly.  
"Hey, I just wanted to make sure no major governments are looking for a ring that looks remarkably like mine, a priceless artifact that, oh, I don't know, used to be Catherine the Great's or something."  
Sark kissed her cheek.  
"I bought it with my hard earned money."  
She chuckled. Francie hugged her tightly and the two women squealed.  
"I'm getting married!" Francie hugged Sark also, which threw him off guard. Sark's surprise echoed on his face. Sydney smiled, but then her face darkened considerably.  
"What is it, Luv?"  
"Don't get yourself killed."  
"What?"  
"Last time I was engaged, he was murdered. Don't get yourself killed."  
"I already know the truth about you."  
"So does Sloane."  
"Sloane can't get to me. He never has been able to."  
She nodded in agreement.  
"Don't worry."  
He brusehd a stray tear of her cheek.  
"Don't cry, Sydney."  
"I am happy. I promise. I just, I don't want you to die, too."  
He touched her softly. "I won't. It's going to take a lot for me to not marry me."  
Sydney nodded. "Sorry. I don't usually fall apart like this."  
"It's okay. I don't mind."  
He glanced around the room.  
"If you wanted to redecorate, you could have just asked."  
Sydney surveyed the room. The coffee table was splintered, a couple of couch cushions split, the pictures were lopsided, a crack in one of the glass frames.  
"Sorry."  
"It's all right."  
"I have a wedding to plan. Only you and I will be attending..."  
"My family, your family," He nodded to her friends. He continued, "And the...we can't use a judge."  
She giggled. "Should you be allowed in a church? I mean, won't you be struck down..."  
"Guess we'll have to take our chances."  
Sydney nodded.  
"I'll tell your dad if you want to invite him."  
Sydney sighed. "I guess that would be best."  
"We can call my parents now." Sydney nodded. He dialed the number.  
"Hey, Mum."  
"Andrew?"  
"Yes. I have great news!"  
"You do?"  
Sydney couldn't help but grin at his mother's kind voice. She was on speaker phone.  
"Hello, Mrs. Canton."  
"Sydney?"  
"Yes."  
"I am intrigued. What is the great news?"  
"We're getting married."  
"You and Sydney!"  
"Mhm."  
The elder lady squealed like a child.  
"MARRIED!"  
"Yes, Mum."  
"I am so proud of you."  
"I just asked her."  
"How did you propose? Did you take her out?"  
Sydney answered this one for him. "No. He just kind of...held me for a moment and found the ring. Then, he just asked me."  
"Was it still romantic?"  
"I don't know how it couldn't be."  
"This is so great. Now I'm going to have another daughter, right after getting my son back, thanks to you and your investigation company."  
"I have to go, Mum. I will call you later. Will you tell Dad and the others?"  
"Of course. I love you, Andy, and Sydney, welcome to our family."  
She smiled.  
"Thank you."  
"I love you, Mum. Bye."  
Sark hung up the phone and he exuded happiness. His life seemed to be falling into place.   
"Canton. Andrew Canton. He's Andrew Canton?!"  
Sydny glanced a little guiltily at Will.  
Will looked at Sark, who shrugged. "I am."  
"I helped find Sark's parents. You told me a little boy had been kidnapped and couldn't find his parents."  
Sydney stared at her hands.  
"I know."  
"Is it true?"  
"Kind of."  
Sark gave Sydney a look that clearly said you promised to keep this a secret.  
"He wasn't able to locate his parents."  
Not a lie. Sark's stance relaxed.  
"I knew you wouldn't look for them if you knew it was Sark. So I with held some information."  
"So you used me?"  
"No. Will, please. Listen to me."  
But Will would have none of it. He stormed away and Francie followed.  
  
"Will?" Francie called quietly as she entered the bedroom. His eyes were watering.  
"She's marrying SARK?! It was bad enough that she was dating Vaughn. At least she was a good guy, human, at least. Sark isn't. I can't believe her!"  
Francie embraced Will. "Are you okay?"  
"Oh, yeah. I'm just great."  
Francie sighed.  
"He doesn't even make her happy, Fran."  
"Yeah, he does."  
"Why does she get so upset every time he's here?"  
"Why does she get so upset when he leaves? Sark makes her feel different, dangerous, capable. You all tried to baby her the whole time we've been here and she hates it. She wants to be independent. Sark gives her that independence."  
He shhok his head. He didn't want to understand it.  
"We have to accept it. If we don't, we'll lose Sydney."  
"Maybe that's what she wants."  
"I seriously doubt that. You don't have to like Sark, just deal with it."  
Will nodded. "I just hate him so much. He tortured me, Francie. He tortured me." Will whispered it over and over. Francie held him while he got it all out.  
  
Sark had left a couple days later, but swore he would be back within the week. So Sydney cleaned up the mess they had made and waited impatiently for her fiance's return. He came on a Wednesday and came in dragging several long bags that resembled body bags.  
"What are those?"  
"Wedding dresses."  
"You..."  
"Borrowed these. You pick and I'll buy that one for you."  
"You don't have..."  
"I want you to have the wedding you dreamed of. I'll bring everything to you, if I have to."  
Sydney threw herself into his arms.  
"I love you."  
He captured her lips and they shared a happy kiss. Sark took her into the bedroom with the bags.  
"You can't see me in them!"  
"Please?"  
"Absolutely not. We don't need anymore bad luck."  
"Fine."  
Sydney called Francie in and they examined each dress. They chose the perfect one.  
  
Sark laid back on the bed and Sydney settled comfortably in his arms.  
"When are we going to Mexico?"  
"Tomorrow. The place is dangerous. It seems to be almost booby trapped by Rambaldi."  
"But no guards."  
"It'll be enough just to get to the artifact."  
"What do you think it is?"  
"I really don't know. There was no indication in the manual or the jewelry box."  
"Oh."  
"I'm telling the truth. I have no idea what we're going for. I assume we'll know when we find it."  
"Okay."  
"Are you going to live here with your friends after we get married?"  
"Do you have a better offer?"  
"Several, actually."  
"What?"  
"I give Mr. Vaughn, Mr. Tippin, and Miss Calfo new identities and they can go to the city and country of their choice. And you, Luv, you can come to live at a beach house in the South of France on the Mediterranean. It is absolutely gorgeous and I think you would adore it."  
"I hate to be separated from them."  
"You have to let them live their own lives, Luv."  
"I know."  
Silence fell over.  
"Do you think they'll be safe somewhere else?"  
"I know it. I'll keep tabs on them. If they look like their in danger, you and I can stop it."  
She nodded.  
"You do still want to marry me, don't you?" Sark asked, feeling vulnerable. He was always afraid that Sydney would change her mind.  
"Of course. It'll just be hard. Will has sacrificed so much for me, his job, practically his life. Michael has been there when no one else was. And Francie's been my best friend forever. Since Freshman year of college and I was still shy Sydney."  
He smoothed her hair.  
"Have you talked to my dad yet?"  
"How about we talk to him when we get back from Mexico?"  
"All right." They held onto each other.  
"Andrew?"  
"Mhm."  
"I'm sleepy."  
"Then sleep."  
She shifted around so her arm was laying across his chest. He smiled and prepared to doze.  
  
THE END OF PART FOUR! READ TRUTHS, THE LAST IN THE HAVEN SERIES! 


End file.
